Return to Hogwarts
by TS3KayMarie
Summary: Harry Potter/Inheritance Cycle Crossover! Murtagh is going to Hogwarts for the second time. Will he be able to keep his secret of being a Dragon Rider for long? Or will the questioning Hermione Granger find out the truth? CH 4 Now posted!
1. Chapter 1

Living in an orphanage seemed to be all that I knew. The building fuming with the stench of sweat, it was very dark, kids had to replace light bulbs twice a week. Luckily for me, I have access to a window. I normally keep myself locked up in my room drawing pictures of dragons, taping them to the walls, and reading books on random subjects I like. But I really am not sixteen at all, I haven't always been here in this dump even. Truth is, I'm older than any one on Earth.

Over twenty years ago I was at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, hanging out with James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and, unfortunately, Peter Petigrew. We called ourselves the Marauders. Together we ruled the school. Pranking people when ever possible. Especially Snivilus Greasy, A.K.A. Severus Snape.

"...Murtaugh is right in here," the old orphanage lady, Miss. Lightmen said.

"Thank you," said a voice I had not heard in a long time, the voice belonged to Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Coming to see if a certain person would like to enroll to be a student at Hogwarts once again, but I would fully understand if they don't want to go through school again."

"Why would I not want to?"

"I have a felling that is a yes."

"Maybe."

"Well, why would you not go?"

"You do know what this means right?"

"Yes. Will you do it for me? For the world?"

After some moments of thinking I submitted my answer. "Fine. I will do it."

"Good, lets go get your supplies."

"One small problem."

"What?"

"I don't have any money."

"Alas, that is a problem, however it is easily mended."

"How is that professor?"

"My bank is not anywhere close to empty my boy."

"Are you saying I can barrow some money?"

"Of course you can, as long as you get better grades than last time. I will secure you with all necessary supplies and a broom if you make it onto the Quiddich team."

"This time there won't be the Marauders."

"Correct, but there is the Golden Trio. It includes your friends of late James and Lilly's son Harry Potter who is so well known as the 'Chosen One' or the 'Boy Who Lived'. As you know he is the spittin' image of James but-"

"Has Lilly's eyes." I interjected.

"Correct again Mr. Thorn. The other two are a young muggle genius named Hermione Granger. She is at the top of her class but, is somehow friends with Ronald Weasley, who is at the bottom of their class. Hermione has bushy brown hair and a kind of mouse like face, not at all like Pettigrew's so don't worry about that. Ron is obviously a Weasley. He has orange hair, pale skin, and freckles. He can have a trolls brain at times, but all in all he's a nice guy and has a good heart."

"Headmaster?" I inquired.

"Yes? Dumbledore simply replied, but I could see a twinkle in his old blue eyes behind his old half moon spectacles.

"What house are they in?"

"Ahh, I was wondering when that would come up. Why they are in your old house of Gryffindor." I felt relived and for some odd reason filled with joy.

"Sir, what house will I be in."

"What house do you want to be in?"

"Gryffindor."

"Welcome to Gryffindor again! I shall tell the sorting hat your decision."

"Um, Professor?"

"What is it?"

"Don't you think its time we start going?"

"Yes. I shall tell Miss. Lightmen you're going with me."

Thank you Emma for helping me get started!


	2. Chapter 2

"Where to first?"

"Gringotts, then we are going to meet some of the Weasley's, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Hagrid."

We walked to Gringotts in the empty streets of Diagon Alley. It was odd seeing nobody rushing about minding their own business, and no first years jabbering excitingly, looking at all the cool stuff in the windows of the stores. There was none of the usual cheeriness. Not a single mouse was even roaming the streets. Gringotts was the same as I remembered it. The goblins counting galleons, sickels, and kunts. We walked over to the large desk at the far end of the hall, where a goblin was sitting. "I am here to open the student loans vault." Dumbledore said taking out a small golden key.

"Right this way," the goblin took us to a small four person cart. The cart looked like it belonged on a old rickety roller coster. Going down a dark tunnel with only a single light, it was amazing that the goblin knew when to stop. "Light please. Key please." The goblin unlocked the vault. "Please stand back." Inside was a mountain of gold, silver, and bronze coins.

"Take as much as your pockets can hold." Professor Dumbledore told me. I filled my pockets to their brims. "Now we must meet Hagrid. He will take you to get your school supplies."

Leaving Gringotts, I saw a giant figure up ahead, Hagrid.

"Ah, look, there's Hagrid."

"Hi there Professor Dumbledore!" Hagrid said waving a dust bin lid sized hand.

"Hello Hagrid. This is Murtagh Thorn. He will be accompanying you today."

"Hello!" Hagrid said grinning widely.

"Nice to meet you." Under my breath I added, "again."

"Well I must take my leave now. See you later Murtagh, Hagrid."

"Bye Professor."

"Bye!"

"Hey! Harry, Ron, Hermione! Over here!"

"Hi Hagrid! Who's this?" A boy that looked like James Potter said, "I'm Harry Potter. This is my friend Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Murtagh Thorn."

"Lets go get our supplies. Murtagh, what year are you going into?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Um... sixth year."

"Okay. Author, Ginny, and I will go get the books and potions supplies, and Hagrid you can take the others to get robes and the other stuff they need. In about two hours meet us outside Fred and Georges shop."

So we went and got our robes. And we had a little encounter with Draco Malfoy. Malfoy had called Hermione a Mud blood. Ron and Harry got really mad at this and pulled out there wands. After that we were shooed out after buying our robes and went to get me a wand. Little did we know, Olivanders was trashed.

"This is not right."

"What is it Murtagh?"

With out answering Hermiones question, I ran over to Olivanders, the other followed. When I arrived the wand shop looked as though it had been robbed or attacked. Hermione came by my side and gasped "What happened here?"

"Mr. Olivander?" Harry called into the dark abandoned shop. When no one answered I carefully stepped inside. The floor boards creaked beneath my feet. Wands were strewn everywhere, the shelves were nearly empty. I went to the spot where the old store owner said my wand would be, thankfully it was still there. Mr. Olivander said that he would keep my wand safe no matter what. I grabbed the box and it was still in one piece, it had also been polish so it looked brand new. I took out fifty galleons and placed them in the box.

"Ye found yer wand in that mess? How?"

"Easy, I tried a few of the ones on the floor and then looked up at the shelves and saw this one. I gave it a wave and it glowed. And yes I did pay."


	3. Chapter 3

Fred and George's joke shop was amazing. It was as busy as Zonkos Joke Shop when it first opened, even though this shop has been open for weeks already. People certainly need a good laugh these days. The war has gotten many peoples spirits down, laughing will be a great remedy.

The twins were funny and full of laughter. They liked to make fun of every thing, including Voldemort. Mrs. Weasley was not happy about that.

Inside the joke shop were lots of candies and prank type things that the Marauders would have been jealous of. There was a girls section with Pigmy Puffs, Love Potions, things to make you day dream, and other things that girls fond over. Then there was also a small portion of the store with muggle magic tricks. Other parts of the shop consisted of simple shield spells for those who could not perform them, skiving snack box's that had things to get out of class in them, and many other useful things.

We spent about an hour looking around, and soon I was separated from the group. Looking outside, I could see Malfoy, he looked like one person who did not want to be followed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who also spotted him, were soon getting under the invisibility cloak. When I walked over Ron was still trying to get under. "Hey, Ron." I said casually. "Do you know where Harry and Hermione went."

"Sorry no I don't."

"Mmm. Well, I can swear they were just here. Are you sure your brothers don't sell invisibility potions."

"Yes. I'm sure." Ron was starting to get annoyed.

"Does Harry or Hermione have an invisibility cloak by some chance." Seeing a surprised look on his face I added, "You don't have to tell me. I can already tell by the look on your face that one of them do."

"No. I don't know what your talking about."

"Really, I think you do. Harry, Hermione come out."

Harry and Hermione appeared out of no where. In Harry's hand was James' old invisibility cloak. "Nice cloak Harry."

"Now are we going to stand around some more or follow Malfoy?" I asked.

"Get under here." Harry said in reply.

"Not all of us are going to fit." Hermione said.

"Well by the look of it he went towards Knoctern Alley. I have an old cloak I found in the orphanage that will fit in perfectly with those outfits."

"Good. You can wear that while Harry, Ron, and I hide beneath the invisibility cloak. I really want to find out what he is up to, as I am sure you guys do to."

"Your right about that Hermione." I said while putting on the cloak. "How do I look?"

"Perfect! You look like a creepy death eater person. Lets go."

Outside in the dark and abandoned streets of Knockern Alley we followed Malfoy to Borgin and Burk's. That store still gives me the creeps. Malfoy was standing behind a cabinet showing Borgin something on his left arm. _'Probably a dark mark! He must be up to something for Voldemort! Dumbledore and the Order must learn about this!'_

"What are they saying?"

"Don't know. Hey, Ron, do you have an extendable ear?"

"Like always Hermione."

"Put it by the door."

By the time they successfully put the ear by the door, Malfoy was on his way out. When he was out of the store, I went in.

"Excuse me. But the Dark Lord wishes for me to look at something for him. He said that you would know what it was." I said in a voice that was quite convincing.

"Y- yes, um, r- right th- this way." The poor man was stuttering like a fool. He led me to the back of the shop. In it was a giant cabinet. "This is the vanishing cabinet. Mr. Malfoy bought it. He said he had a mis--"

"Don't talk about it. The Dark Lord will be happy to know that young Mr. Malfoy has done his job. What he won't be happy about is you letting me see this without asking about my dark mark. Well done Borgin. I expect better from you next time." And with that I left.

"So? What did he say?" Hermione asked with sudden interest.

"I will tell you later. Back at Ron's house."


	4. Important Author Note

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated at all! But I need to know what to update next! So if everyone could go to my page and vote for 1 or 2 stories on my poll then that would be great! So far Alex Rider: SAS School Kids has 4 votes and is in the lead, Return to Hogwarts has 3 votes, and Jedi of Hogwarts and Number Four at Hogwarts have 1 vote each and are tied. So if you could vote for your favorite story then I will update that one as soon as possible! Thank you!

~ KayMarie


	5. Chapter 4

Hey! I finally found my notebook! So I have the real chapter four for you guys to read! Hope you like it! Keep in mind I wrote this years ago!

~KayMarie

Ch. 4: Back to Hogwarts

When we got to the Weasley's, I told the trio what I saw. They were surprised I got the information. We discussed what it could mean and we all decided that Malfoy was definitely a death eater with a mission of some sort. Days past and soon it was time to go to Hogwarts. The Hogwarts Express was exactly how I remembered it, scarlet red. Kids were getting on the train and saying goodbye to his or her guardians.

"Okay, load your trunks onto the train except your carryon. Now, I guess this is goodbye. Have fun and don't get into trouble! Oh! And get good grades!" Mrs. Weasley said pulling them all into a hug.

"Bye mum! I'll miss you!" Ginny said.

"Yeah, bye mum."

"Bye Mrs. Weasley! Thank you for having me over this summer!" Harry said.

"Bye. Thanks for everything." Hermione said.

"Thank you for letting me stay at your house Mrs. Weasley." I said.

"It's no big deal Murtagh, come over anytime you like."

"Thanks again, bye."

On the train, Ginny sat with Dean Thomas, Ron and Hermione had prefect duty, so Harry found Nevil Longbottom and Luna Lovegood to sit with.

"Hey Harry!" I called after him. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"  
"Of course not. Nevil, Luna, this is Murtagh Thorn. He's a new student in 6th year."

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said.

"Nice to meet you too." Luna said in a dreamy voice, just like her mom.

Time passed by and Harry and Nevil got invited to the Slug Club. Ron and Hermione came back, so I wasn't stuck by myself with Luna. Nevil got back about 30 minutes later without Harry. The train came to a screeching halt at Hogsmead station. We all got into a carriage pulled by threastrals. Soon we were sitting in the Great Hall.

After the hat sang its song, I was sorted into Gryffindor, no surprise. The first years were all nervous about being sorted.

"Pickeral, Joyce." McGonagell said. A small blonde girl walked up to the stool where the aging professor was standing with the hat. She sat down, eyes shifting around the room. After a few moments, the hat shouted-

"Gryffindor!" She came over to the Gryffindor table. The process repeated itself and soon all the first years were sorted. Professor Dumbledore stood up for the beginning of the year speech.

"This year we have a professor returning to teach his former class. I am pleased to introduce Professor Slughorn, who will be teaching potions. Our Defense Against the Dark Arts post will be filled by Professor Snape. Now, as everyone but the first years know, the forbidden forest is forbidden. Filtch would also like for me to remind you all that any products by the Weasley twins are forbidden as well. Thank you, now, tuck in."

Food magically appeared in front of everyone, and all the first years gasped in surprise. I just started grabbing food I liked. The food was magnificent. I hadn't eaten good food for a long time, not since I had last been to Hogwarts.

About 30 minutes later, Harry came in followed by Snivillus Greasy (Snape). Harry had blood all over his face.

"Harry! What happened?" Hermione was obviously concerned.

"Malfoy."

"What did he do?"  
"I'll explain later."

"Fine, but at least let me clean off your face."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Harry, you have blood all over your face."

"Oh, go ahead and clean it off, please."  
"Tergo!" Hermione said with a swish of her wand.

"Thanks Hermione."  
"No problem. So, what -" I cut Hermione off.

"What did Slughorn want?"

"He wanted to know what happened at the Ministry last year."

"People were asking us about that on the train earlier as well." Hermione said, irked about it.

"Yeah, it was really annoying." Ron then impersonated a girl. "Is Harry really the 'Chosen One'?" We all laughed at that.

After dessert, Dumbledore stood again and all the food disapeared.

"What happened to his hand?" People asked around the room upon seeing his dieing hand for the first time.

"Nothing to worry about, I assure you. Now, to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! A year full of magical education awaits you. Have fun, but not too much fun. Prefects, please lead the first years to your common room. Thank you, have a good night."

Later that evening, we sat in the Gryffindor common room. The chairs looked as though they had seen better days. The fire place had a reddish fire this time, mainly because I'm the one who started the fire.

"So, Harry, what really happened on the train."  
"Well..." He began.

"Well what? We know it has something to do with Malfoy." Hermione interrupted.

" I was spying on Malfoy. Malfoy found me, immobilized me, stepped on my nose, and threw the invisibility cloak over me. End of story."

Thanks for reading! Please review! It's past 12 o'clock in the morning and I have school, well, later today. So, review! Hope you enjoyed it!

~KayMarie


End file.
